In a conventional wiring board, a wiring conductor is provided on one of an inner part and a surface of an insulating base, and an electrode is provided connected to the wiring conductor on one of an incision part and an inner face of the incision part, which is provided from a side face to a lower face of the insulating base. In a situation where an electronic device that includes this wiring board is joined to an external circuit board, the electrode of the wiring board is bonded to an electrode pad or the like of the external circuit board through a solder material.